disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Miss Nettle
Miss Nettle is a fairy who appears in the Disney Junior animated series, Sofia the First. She was Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather's apprentice, and was ambitious and self-centered, serving as one of the antagonists in the series until she reforms in "The Secret Library: Olaf and the Tale of Miss Nettle". She is voiced by Megan Mullally and later by Anna Vocino. Role in the Series Sofia the First Her debut appearance was in "Make Way for Miss Nettle" as the new enchanted gardening teacher. As part of an after school program, Sofia, James, and Prince Desmond stay to learn how to grow magic plants. Miss Nettle then leaves the students alone so she can search for Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather's spellbook. Sofia runs after her to return her glove. The fairies catch her looking for the spellbook in their office and confront her. She then traps them in a magic bubble and continues looking for the book, Sofia has seen her trap them and she, James, and Desmond find the spellbook before Nettle does. The bad fairy then confronts them and demands the spellbook. She then offers a deal after they refuse; they give her the spellbook and she'll let the fairies go. The children agree, but Nettle then goes back on her word and decides to free the fairies after she's learned all their spells. Sofia, Desmond, and James get the book back from her by using a magic flower, the Laughing Lily. The three free the fairies from their bubble. Then Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, and the children go back to the greenhouse and demand Miss Nettle to leave. She then refuses and threatens to put them all in another magic bubble, Desmond manages to take her wand from her but ends up in a bubble. Flora then frees him and tells Miss Nettle to leave now and never return. Nettle returns disguised as Sascha the Sorceress in "The Enchanted Feast", claiming to show her respects for King Roland before the Tri-Kingdom Feast, and has a rose companion attached on her arm, called Rosey. She showers the royal family with gifts, but Sofia has suspicions about her, but everyone else dismisses her misgivings. Fortunately, after the Amulet summons Snow White, Sofia learns to trust her instincts and goes to Cedric, and they team up to defeat Nettle. In defeating her, Sofia shows her wits have grown and how much she has become in tune with the Amulet. She returns in the episode "The Secret Library: Olaf and the Tale of Miss Nettle". Sofia read in her Secret Library that Miss Nettle had been stealing all the Snowdrop Flowers in the Kingdom of Freezenburg and Sofia set out to stop her with help from Olaf the Snowman. Miss Nettle explained to the princess and the snowman that she is the creator of the Snowdrop and that the royal gardener of Freezenburg was the one who stole it from her in the first place. Sofia reported this to Princess Hildegard and King Henrik. After informing their subjects that Miss Nettle created the Snowdrop, they honored their winter festival to her, much to the fairy's delight. Miss Nettle also returns in the episode "Ivy's True Colors", still doing good deeds. Sofia enlists her aid to find the cure for the Deep Sleeps: The Wake-Upsy Daisy. However, she needs the magic of Ivy's butterflies to make the Daisies grow. Miss Nettle makes a final non-speaking appearance in the series finale "Forever Royal", where she can be seen in the audience behind Princess Vivian and Princess Clio, gathered to witness the graduation of Sofia and her friends, possibly indicating that she has made up with the three good fairies or they heard she had reformed. She smiles when the children sing a rendition of the song "Royal Prep" and applauds them. Disney Junior: The Animated Series Nettle makes her debut in the Disney Junior Animated Series in the Season 5 episode Miss Nettle Returns!. She is first seen In Thanks For the Giving!, Terra Monsters Roots the Racruel Miss Nettle's starter Terra Monster who met her when she was trying to pull out some old roots from her garden. Roots helps Miss Nettle pull them out for her and she decides to keep him as her garden assistant. Pumpkin the Spoompkin A Spoompkin who may be scary, but she's a kind hearted Spoompkin that loves to grow her favorite vegetable: pumpkins. She only acts scary to scare away any intruders that want to steal her plants and vegetables. Sweat Pea the Ripemare A Ripemare who, although sweet on the outside, is sneaky and very rotten on the inside. If you mess with this Ripemare, she'll scare the wits out of you and attack you by slamming you onto the ground. Trivia To see the trivia, click here Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Fairies Category:Magical Characters Category:Villains Category:Former Enemies Category:Terra Ranchers